Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $-18<9x$
Solution: To isolate $x$, let's divide both sides by $9$. $\dfrac{-18}{9}<\dfrac{9x}{9}$ Now, we simplify! $-2<x$ or $x>-2$